A Broken Heart
by animeassasin848
Summary: After the gallery incident Mary killed Ib's parents and vanishes. Ib now goes to an orphanage and soon finds Garry once again, but do they remember each other? Will Mary bring them back to the gallery? Rated T just to be safe


**A Broken Heart**

**Hey everyone! First Fanfiction ever! Actually I wrote this last year but never uploaded it. Hope you guys enjoy! ^^**

Hi, i'm Ib, and i have the most horrible life. Wonder why? Well on my 9th birthday my parents took me to an art gallery, while i was waiting for them i decided to look around a bit. The lights started flickering and soon turned off. By the time they came back on a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes were in front of my now, dead parents. Now i am an orphan living at Seika orphanage. I am currently 12 years old and haven't spoken to anyone since i first came here. Since i don't speak people believe i'm stupid and bully me because of my red eyes, calling me a "demon" or that i'm "cursed". Although i've gotten used to it since it's been happening for years.

~Ib's P.O.V.~

"Another boring day today.." I thought. Suddenly our teacher, , came in making the children gather around her. "Attention children we have a new member of the Seika Orphanage!" she shouted. Everyone got started to get excited even myself was a bit curious of who this person may be. "Please come in." Ms. Kirigaya said with a smile on her face. In came a boy who looked about 14 years old with lavender hair and darker strands of purple on the top of his head making it look like a spider. "Please introduce yourself" said softly. He looked up from the floor showing his eyes. "My name is Garry." he said quietly and stared at the floor once again. It looked as if he were deep in thought. I stared at him and felt like we had met each other once before. It must be my imagination right?

~Garry's P.O.V.~

After I came in and introduced myself, I noticed a girl with blood red eyes staring at me. It seemed as if she was looking deep into my soul or something. "Would anyone like to show Garry to his room?" said to my surprise. _I thought she would just show me to my room.._Most of the kids who raised their hands were girls shouting,"Pick me!" then chose a girl, but not the girls who were screaming over me, but the girl with blood red eyes. "Ib, would you please show Garry to his room, I believe it is right next to yours correct?" _Ib….that name, it was so familiar. _She nodded slowly, while the girls were glaring at her.

~Ib's P.O.V.~

"_Of all people, why did she have to choose me?"_ I thought to myself. During the walk i didn't speak at all and nor did he. It was an awkward silence but also a bit relieving that he didn't speak. Once we reached his door I pointed to it and he gave me a confused look. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "_This is your room." _He read the paper, and looked at me a bit. _He must think i'm weird and will avoid me. _After what seemed to be an eternity he finally opened his new room. He quickly said Thank You and waved goodbye. I went back to my room and started to sketch a little. People were always amazed by my drawings, even if i don't try.

~The Next Day~

~Ib's P.O.V.~

"Oh,it's raining outside.." Ib thought to herself. Today was Saturday so she didn't have to learn,she loved Saturday because this was the only day she can be alone most of the time. Ib made her way downstairs to eat breakfast even though she wasn't hungry. In Seika Orphanage you must eat breakfast and dinner no matter what.

~Garry's P.O.V~

"_Hey Ib! Have you ever heard of macarons before? If we get out i'll take you to a cafe, no wait we WILL get out."_ I woke up panting. "Ib..i-i've met her before.." I said quietly. I remembered everything.. The dolls, the mannequin heads, the palette knife, Mary, and of course Ib. I got my trench coat and made my way to the stairs. I saw Ib and wanted to just go up and talk to her about everything and see how she was doing, but i couldn't. I sat down next to her hoping she would remember me soon or at least look at , It looked as if she didn't even notice me.

~Ib's P.O.V.~

"_Why is he sitting next to me?!"_ I thought to myself. I mentally sighed and continued to eat my breakfast. For what seemed like forever i was finally done eating and could leave him. I put my things away and started to go back into my room. "Hey look! It's the demon!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I tried to walk faster not wanting to run or else they'd know my fear of them. Even though it's been happening for years, time after time things began to get more serious. I felt scared. _What were they going to do this time..? _They came up to me and said, " What are you doing all alone, freak?" They pushed me into the wall making a loud crashing sound. I struggled trying my hardest not to scream because that would just encourage them. They pulled my hair lifting my head up. "You should've just stayed in your room" He said smirking at me. He let go of my hair making my head hit the ground and started to kick me. Tears threatened to fall but i didn't let them. "Come on, cry! Scream! It's no fun without screaming or crying!" He shouted.

~Garry's P.O.V.~

After eating breakfast I was just going to go back into my room until i heard a loud crash. I jumped a little out of surprise and decided that something must of just fell down like a vase. That's when i heard another crash. Now i knew something was wrong. I started to walk to the stairs slowly and after each step i heard louder and louder screams. "Please..stop!" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Ib! I started to run up the stairs and without thinking i shouted,"Leave her alone!". They all looked up at me probably surprised and said, "Why are you helping this demon?" "You know, it's people like you who make me sick. She's is not a demon, you guys are!" I shouted.

~Ib's P.O.V.~

_Why is he here…? Why is he protecting me? _All these thoughts kept running through my mind. Then something flashed in my mind. _Are you okay, Ib? You may not believe but, Mary she isn't human. She is just like all the other paintings. We have to leave her here. _"G-Garry.." I whispered quietly. Then everything went black.

~Garry's P.O.V.~

I saw Ib's eyes close and my anger started to rise. I couldn't control it anymore, i'll protect her no matter what! I blanked out and once my consciousness came back I noticed that the bullies were all lying down on the floor. I started to panic. "_Did i kill them?!" _ I thought, but then i saw them breathing and sighed in relief. I looked at Ib who was still unconscious and slowly walked toward her. I observed her body and noticed a bunch of cuts and bruises and carefully picked her up. "_How did I know notice her injuries before?"_ I thought angrily at myself. I went into my room and grabbed some bandages and disinfectant spray. " It's a good thing i brought these."

~Ib's P.O.V.~

_Ugh...What happened..? Wait, Garry! _My eyes flashed open, and noticed this wasn't my room. I was about to get up until i felt someone holding onto my hand. I looked down at the mystery person. _G-Garry! _ I screamed in my head. He moved a little and started to open his eyes. "Oh! Are you okay..?" He said in surprise. "You're probably wondering why and where you are, right?" He said with a light chuckle. I looked at him for a little while and nodded. "Well, I brought you to my room because you fell unconscious, and I also treated your wounds." he said smiling at me. I grabbed a sticky note from my pocket and a pen and wrote,"_Thank You. I apologize for the trouble."_ and handed it to him. "It was no trouble at all, I'm just glad you're alright." He said with a gentle gaze. "You should rest some more, your injuries are still healing anyway." he said, worry could be heard in his voice. "_What about you?"_ I wrote on a sticky note. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I'll just watch T.V. or something." He said smiling widely. I nodded at him and layed back down closing my eyes during this process. Without even knowing it I fell right asleep. _Mom! Dad! Where are you?! Please, Don't leave me.." I whimpered. The lights flickered back on. "Mom..Dad..NO! T-There's blood..blood everywhere..I can't stop the bleeding. Someone please help! "Ib! What happened?!" Garry said and noticed my parents. He held me tight in his arms,"It's okay Ib..Everything will be okay.." _Mom! Dad! Garry!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. Garry came rushing in,"What's wrong Ib?!"

~Garry's P.O.V.~

"Mom! Dad! Garry!" Ib screamed. I started to panic and ran over to her. "What's wrong Ib?!" I shouted panic taking over me. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her attempting to calm her down I stroked her hair. "Shh..It's okay. I'm here now Ib.." I said quietly. "G-Garry.. there's b-blood everywhere..it won't stop bleeding." My eyes widened and a memory flashed in my head. _Ib! There I saw Ib holding onto her dead parents and Mary with the palette knife. I ran towards Ib and when I looked back at Mary she was gone, the palette knife dropped onto the floor._

**Should I continue..? -animeassasin848 **


End file.
